


Bite-Sized Emotions - Multi-Fandom Prompt Ficlets

by rhps_brad_fan



Category: Charmed (TV), Doctor Who (2005), Nip/Tuck, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Dead Zone (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhps_brad_fan/pseuds/rhps_brad_fan
Summary: Daily prompt fills from Reddit's fanfiction subreddit June prompt list. Multi-fandom. Named for the prompt fill list used.





	1. Prompt 1 - Nip/Tuck

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Reddit's /r/fanfiction subreddit for the inspiration and the prompts. 
> 
> Nip/Tuck is the fandom for the first prompt and it's set near the end of S4.
> 
> "June 1: Your character sees/interacts with something from their childhood and it stirs up old feelings. (Up to 300 Words)"

The stuffed bear was just about the only thing that Christian had kept from his childhood. He'd had it as long as he could remember and it was one of the few possessions he'd had before going to his abusive foster home. It had always meant more to him than anything Mr. Troy had purchased for him and he'd always held the toy tight anytime things had gotten bad.

He'd found it again when he was packing up for the move to LA. He didn't really know why he'd held onto it for so long - going from foster home to foster home, through college and med school, and various apartments and condos over the years. For someone that claimed not to be overly sentimental, he certainly had trouble letting go of the ratty looking bear. Of course, it wasn't like it had been on display, not even when he was a kid. No, he'd kept it hidden even then, worried that someone might take it away. 

He looked down at the bear now, smiling a little as he ran his fingers over it's re-stitched arm that he'd done himself when he was eight. Those had been the first stitches he'd ever performed. Without another moment's hesitation, he put the bear into the shoe box he'd found it in and then put the whole thing into one of the moving boxes. Maybe there was still one thing worth remembering from his childhood.


	2. Prompt 2 - Charmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Charmed S4E7. I went a little over the word count on this one. 
> 
> June 2: No shipping! Character A has found the perfect gift to show Character B how much they love them. For all my shippers, I'll have you covered later on! (Up to 500 Words)

"Leo!" Piper called out to her husband as she made her way around the manor. She went downstairs and stood in the living room. "LEO!"

White lights danced in front of her before forming into her husband. "Piper..." He gave her a look, already knowing what she wanted him to do. 

"Leo, it's _fine_ ," She insisted to him, rolling her eyes. "I just need you to do this for me before Paige gets home." 

"Is something wrong?" Phoebe asked as she came down the stairs, Cole following not far behind her. "We heard you yelling." 

"Everything's fine. It would be even better if Leo would go ahead and do what I asked." 

"Piper, we've been over this. It's personal gain," He insisted to her, sounding like a broken record.

"It's not personal gain. It's for Paige. Really, you'd be doing some poor delivery man a favor -- saving him from a trip into demon-central," Piper countered. 

"Really?" 

"Well... it _could_ happen," Piper said, though she didn't sound very convincing. 

"She's right, you know," Cole said with a shrug before putting his arm around Phoebe. The pair were standing off to the side, watching the pair argue. "Technically, it wouldn't be personal gain." 

"See? Cole agrees with me," Piper said, gesturing to the half-demon. Maybe he wasn't the best backup on this argument though if she wanted to win it. 

"And that's all it is? It doesn't have anything to do with the delivery fee or the otherwise two week wait?" Leo asked her, ignoring the other argument for now. 

"If she saves on the delivery fee, we can afford to fix the grandfather clock," Phoebe helpfully chimed in. "Oooh! And it wouldn't be personal gain because Piper hates it."

"I'm not using my powers to orb in a chair so we can save a little money--"

" _And_ get it here in time," Piper reminded him. 

"Where's the furniture store?" Cole finally asked. If Leo wasn't willing, Cole certainly didn't have a moral problem transporting it. It would also have the added bonus of stopping the bickering between the couple. 

"You'd do that? I thought you were trying to lay low because of all the bounty hunters?" Phoebe asked him, concerned about him shimmering all over town. 

"I'll just make a few pit stops on the way back, so long as Paige won't mind her chair dimension hopping," He said, as though it were no big deal. 

Leo just shook his head, exhausted by the group and their logic. "I've got to go. One of my charges needs me." 

"Just be back for Paige's surprise," Piper told him as he orbed away. She turned to Cole and gave him the address to the furniture store. "Just promise me you'll get it here without it being scorched by an energy ball... or covered in demon slime." 

"Cole's risking his life by shimmering and you're concerned about the chair?" Phoebe asked her sister, crossing her arms. 

"Do _you_ want to have to pay for another one?" 

"Good point. Be careful, sweetie," She said to her boyfriend before leaning in and giving him a kiss. 

\---

"I promise your surprise will be here soon," Piper said to her youngest sister as they waited. It had been hours since Cole had left to go get the present and thirty minutes since Paige had arrived home from work. She gave a look to her husband, knowing that if he had just gone to get it like she had asked, it would have been there on time.

As if on cue, Cole shimmered into the room, looking worse for wear, but the chair he'd shimmered in with him was pristine. 

Paige gasped at the sight. "Oh my god! You replaced my chair? I told you that you didn't have to." 

"I wanted to," Piper insisted to her. "You're part of this family and it was my fault it got destroyed in the first place. If you're going to live here, you deserve to add your own flair to the place," She said before giving her youngest sister a hug. 

"Thank you. I love it. I really do. Did you guys have to custom order it?" 

Before anyone could answer Paige, a demon bounty hunter shimmered in, throwing an energy ball in Cole's direction. Fortunately for Cole, he was a bad aim, but Paige's brand new chair wasn't so lucky. The stuffing and fabric exploded and burned, leaving a hole in this one too. Cole created an energy ball of his own and threw it, vanquishing the bounty hunter. 

All was silent for a few more moments until Leo finally spoke. 

"Told you we should have paid the delivery fee."


	3. Prompt 3 - The Dead Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dead Zone fandom
> 
> June 3: A single candle burning in the dark. A moment of meditation and introspection. (100 Word Drabble)

The storm had knocked out the power hours ago and it still hadn't been restored. Johnny couldn't sleep, restless as the wind outside his window. The only candle he found didn't trigger a vision, which he was thankful for, but the lighter was another story, sending him into a vision of the past. Was this how things were now? He couldn't shake the jolt of anxiety that went through him each time he had a vision and this was no exception. The moment passed as quickly as it came. He supposed he'd find a flashlight instead. He wouldn't be sleeping tonight anyway.


	4. Prompt 4 - Avengers Infinity War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 4: Conflict is the spice of life and there is one your character has been avoiding. (Up to 300 Words)
> 
> Spoilers for Infinity War!

Steve Rogers was tired. He was beyond tired - he was just spent. Emotionally. Physically. Completely drained, but they still had to fight. There had to be a way out of this nightmare that had become their lives. They'd lost too many good people to give up now. So onward he went.

"Incoming," He called out over the comms. They were stationed at the Avengers compound and they had spotted an alien ship coming in for a landing nearby. He took a fighting stance as the ship landed in the field. 

"Tony?" Steve knew the unmistakable outline of his former teammate as he exited the hatch of the ship. He lowered the shields he'd gotten in Wakanda. He hesitated to move closer though, as a blue being emerged from the ship behind Tony, but once he saw it was moving to help him, Steve went over. 

"He needs medical attention," Nebula told Steve as they approached. She was letting Tony put some weight on her.

Steve gave a nod and said as much into the comms unit. She must have been a friendly. 

"We failed," Tony said to Steve, sounding desperately broken. It was the first thing he'd said to him in years - ever since their fight in Siberia. 

"We tried," Steve told him. "And we'll keep trying until we fix it. If we can't, we'll do that together too." 

Tony gave a small nod and looked like he was about to pass out from the weight of everything. 

"Let's get him inside," He suggested to Nebula. "Pepper and Rhodey are waiting," He told Tony, knowing that might be a comfort. 

The pair got him inside, but Tony paused before they got to any of the others. 

"Cap..." 

"Me too," Steve assured him. There wasn't much that mattered now. They were in this together. If they couldn't save those lost, they'd be damn sure to avenge them.


	5. Prompt 5 - Doctor Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 5: Absolutely nothing interesting is happening at all. Nothing. (Up to 500)

"Clara! Are you finished yet?" The Doctor was getting impatient and pacing around her apartment.

"Still working!" Came the reply from the teacher. 

Clara was stationed at her kitchen table which had essays and tests sprawled out across it that she was marking. She was behind and trying to catch up before they went on another adventure.

"You know you can do that in the TARDIS," The Doctor offered as he rummaged through the medicine cabinet in her bathroom. All of her toiletries were now scattered on and in her sink. He looked in the mirror, his gray curls looking a little wild and he frowned at his reflection.

"I told you, I can't concentrate and I've put these off long enough. Besides, the last time I did marking in the TARDIS, one of the papers ended up getting left on that space station we visited," Clara called out again, trying to focus. She pulled her eyes away from the paper she was grading when she heard a crash from the bathroom. "Everything alright in there, Doctor?"

"Fine!" He called out, still messing about with the things in her cabinets. "What is this contraption? Some sort of torture device? Why do you have a torture device?" He asked, poking his head out to the other room and holding up a gleaming metal device. 

Clara looked over, shaking her head. "That's a curling iron, you silly man," She informed him with a small smile. 

"Oh. Right. Yes, of course. Curling iron..." He still looked at it with uncertainty. 

"It's for hair," Clara explained, seeing his look. 

"Why would you want to torture your hair?" 

Clara sighed. She knew that she was going to get nowhere on her work and the Doctor was just going to be more distracting the longer she let him be bored. 

"How about we go out for a snack?" She suggested. "Some of that space ice cream you were telling me about?"

The Doctor gave her a look at that. "You can't just put space in front of everything, Clara," He teasingly admonished.

Clara got up from her makeshift work station and went with him towards the bedroom to the TARDIS. As she passed the bathroom, she looked in. "Doctor! Are you just going to leave everything like that?" Her things were strewn across the bathroom and the whole room was in a state of disarray. 

"What? They're not my things," He said innocently. "So it's not my mess and I shouldn't touch it," The Doctor reasoned before giving her a smile as he snapped his fingers to open the TARDIS door. 

What was she going to do about that man?


	6. Prompt 6 - Doctor Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full disclaimer: I haven't actually watched series 10 yet, but I've heard blind!Twelve is a thing and couldn't resist writing this. I also went over the word count. Oops? 
> 
>  
> 
> June 6: It is a scene of immeasurable, world appropriate, beauty that moves you character(s). Describe it and how it makes your characters feel, but you cannot use the words heard, felt, saw, tasted, or smelled—or any permutation of them. (Up to 300 Words)

The familiar _vworp vworp_ of the TARDIS rang out in the air and both husband and wife looked at one another with alarm. It couldn't be... could it? Surely it couldn't be. It had been so long and it wasn't possible, was it? Rose was up on her feet first and out the door, with her husband not far behind. 

The Doctor wasn't sure where the TARDIS had deposited him this time and the sonic sunglasses weren't helping matters, the signal being distorted by something. He was alone, just taking a quick jaunt and letting the old girl take him where she may. Since losing his sight, she had tried taking him places where he might find some comfort.

Rose stopped dead in her tracks and her husband nearly ran into her at the abrupt stop. There was the familiar blue box in front of them. A man with silver curls and sunglasses stepped out and Rose couldn't breathe. There he was. Even though the face had changed, it had to be him. She reached for her husband's hand, taking it in her own before stepping forward, needing the support.

"Hello?" The Doctor called out, Scottish accent cutting through the air between them. The sunglasses had relayed that there were two people in front of him and heading his way. 

Rose's heart blossomed. "Doctor?" She asked, once they were closer and it was his turn to be stunned. He knew that voice. That voice that made his hearts ache, even after all this time. Why had the TARDIS brought him here? _How_ had she brought him here? 

Without even giving him a chance to respond, Rose's arms were around him, enveloping him in a warmth he didn't know he needed. He'd been frozen for so long. 

Rose's husband stood back, taking it in and allowing the pair their moment. The man before him wasn't him, not anymore. Their paths had diverged long ago but it seemed he needed Rose just as much. Doctor John Smith wouldn't dare deny either of them that. He could tell something was wrong but he couldn't quite place it yet. 

Tears slipped from the Doctor's eyes behind the sonic sunglasses as he allowed his walls to come down to let Rose Tyler in again. He breathed her in, trying to take in every moment he had with her, memorizing everything from her scent to her touch. She was the most beautiful thing he couldn't see.


End file.
